Talk:Stryfe (N-Strike Elite)
Change header to soft release? Would people have a problem with changing the header on this from "unreleased" to "soft release"? It has been showing up in multiple retail stores in multiple states here in the US over the last few days. Reading through the articles on Urban Taggers, they are showing up in at least 4 different states that I noticed, maybe more. Bluedragon1971 (talk) 13:02, November 29, 2012 (UTC) Stryfe and N-Strike clips I've noticed that there is a lock inside the blaster that makes it harder to fire the Stryfe with the classic style Clips and drums. The lock will prevent a full trigger pull if the dart isn't chambered properly, but it seems to be made with Elite clips/drums in mind. I've had some instances where the trigger felt more chunky to pull despite there being at least a shot left in the clip. If you're planning on using older clips, I highly recommend pulling out the lock, which is the orange tab you see when you look up the magwell of the Stryfe Lomdr (talk) 23:12, December 20, 2012 (UTC) : I just bought one of these last night along with a Retaliator, and even occasionally ran into this problem with the 12-dart clip when used in the Stryfe. I found that a quick tap on the bottom of the clip would usually clear up the jam. So I don't think the issue is strictly limited to the non-Elite clips. FYI though, I forsee a LOT of people buying Stryfes and Retaliators to do what I did - swap all of the accessories from the Retaliator onto the Stryfe, using the Stryfe as their main weapon, and using the Retaliator in pistol mode as a backup sidearm. : Bluedragon1971 (talk) 13:18, December 24, 2012 (UTC) :: It's not the version of the clip, but the type. The spring in the 12 and 18 dart clips don't exert enough force to push the last dart up enough to disable the lock. Drums are a bit better but can still have the same problem. Tapping the botton or flipping the gun over usually fixes it. --King Starscream (talk) 18:17, April 5, 2013 (UTC) :: I bought this blaster and when I tested it that night with the Retaliator clip, it locked often. It even locked often with the base 6 clip. So I figured i was forced to do what IAmBobololo did: Open up the sucker and remove the lock lever that made trigger pull dependant upon dart detection. Now it works like a charm, baring the "soft trigger pull" jam issue. 17:55, May 13, 2013 (UTC) Orange Stryfe I saw the packaging in the SBNC blog that shows the packaging of the Orange Stryfe it's performance remains the same and has the same packaging as the strongarm. 405038 (talk) 09:54, December 12, 2013 (UTC) "Turning on" the Stryfe? The Reloading section of the Stryfe wiki mentions "turning off" the blaster before reloading. Yes, there is an acceleration trigger, but I'm not aware that any version of the Stryfe has a dedicated On/Off button per se. I do recall vaguely reading the the Barricade does. Perhaps the original writer was confused? Mojo1970 (talk) 17:32, October 1, 2015 (UTC) 'Stryfe really discontinued?' Is Stryfe really discontinued? Because I have seen the orange version of it running in the shelves of Amazon, Walmart and ebay. I think it's only the blue one which has been discontinued. RcAlTaCnHkET 13:11, March 4, 2017 (UTC) "Strife" alias? I'm not aware that anyone has consciously called the Stryfe "Strife," or by the title "Stryfe CS-6." Can we corroborate or just cancel these details? Mojo1970 (talk) 17:04, July 23, 2017 (UTC) :I'm pretty sure "Strife" is just a misspelling on the parts of others and not an actual name it goes by. And yeah, CS-6 isn't an official title, nor do I really see people actually calling it that. If you want to get technical, sure, its base release comes with a six dart clip, but that's about it. I'm removing both bits from the article, since they're not really based in anything substantial. Jet Talk • ] 23:01, July 23, 2017 (UTC) ::Looks like you might have to undo the two most recent edits AND lock the overall article. "Alutta" just isn't getting the message, and "NobodyInteresting" is too green to realize the recent edit turmoil. ::Mojo1970 (talk) 14:24, August 2, 2017 (UTC) :::Aaaaaand I wonder just how valid the claim is that this blaster was originally called "Strife." IMHO this is a bold statement that needs corroborating... or debunking. :::Mojo1970 (talk) 11:22, September 5, 2017 (UTC) Really, really discontinued? I wonder if the "discontinued" status isn't premature? Mojo1970 (talk) 08:53, October 2, 2017 (UTC) Didn't we just label the N-Strike Elite releases discontinued? AllosaurWarfare 00:21, October 3, 2017 (UTC) Isn't the Modulus Styfe an Amazon exclusive? The Modulus Stryfe is aviilable only on Amazon, which makes it an Amazon exclusive. Matt (talk) 00:53, October 21, 2017 (UTC) That's just for now, if anything, it might be released in stores eventually. LeTesla (talk) 01:26, October 21, 2017 (UTC) Well, the Modulus Stryfe is an Amazon-only product, like what happened with some BoomCo products. Matt (talk) 03:17, December 9, 2017 (UTC)